smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saviour's First Word (Hero Stories)/Part 3
The next morning Papa Smurf had allowed the Smurflings to travel with Peewit to the king's palace. "You mean your letting us go to the palace, Papa Smurf!" Sassette said. "Really?" Snappy asked. "Truly?" Nat also asked. "I'm so excited" Slouchy said. "Well what are we waiting for!" Sassette said excitedly, performing a cartwheel. "Don't forget, stay hidden from humans and you must return by midnight to hear Saviour's first word" Papa said. "Worry not Papa Smurf" Peewit said, as he left the village, "After all the Smurflings will be under my protective wing" he said, before he was caught on a low branch. ... Meanwhile at the River Smurf, Wonder was relaxing her feet in the water while Smurfette played Pattycake with Saviour. "Pattycake. pattycake, baker's man, smurf me a cake as fast as you can" she sang. Saviour giggled in delight. Brainy meanwhile was trying to get Saviour to talk, as she splashed her hand in the water. "Oh come on Saviour, say Intell...ect...ual" he said slowly. Saviour just spoke in baby talk. "Hmm maybe that's too long for a first word, how about genius!" he said. "Oh Brainy don't be silly, Saviour's first word will be her own special word no matter what you say" Wonder said. "Time for her bath, Smurfette can you help me?" she asked. "Sure" Smurfette answered. "I was just making suggestions" Brainy said. As Wonder and Smurfette were giving Saviour her bath, Gargamel was swimming towards them, with a turtle shell on his head and a bamboo stick in his mouth. He raised his head above the water and seen the Smurfs nearby. "There we go Saviour" Wonder said, as she finished putting her diaper on, "Now your all clean for tonight's big event". "Or for a small appetizer!" Gargamel said, as he grabbed Saviour. "Gargamel" the three Smurfs said together. "Hehehe, I overheard you say that you three will bring Saviour back here for a bath today" Gargamel said. "Please, please let Saviour go!" Smurfette said. "Take us instead" Wonder said. "That's not good enough, I want all the Smurfs, and don't even think about telling Hero, because if you do then he can say bye bye Saviour, also tell the others they must give themselves up or face the same thing hahaha" Gargamel said. ... Gargamel had returned to his hovel, with Saviour as his prisoner. "Hahaha, now by capturing you, I have the rest of the Smurfs in the palm of my hand" he said, before Saviour pinched his nose. "Ouch! Cut that out" he demanded, before he heard Papa's voice over a megaphone. "Come on out Gargamel! We have business to discuss" Papa said. "That's right! Either you return my daughter to us, or you will face the consequences" Hero said. "Aha! The ransom has arrived" Gargamel said. "This Smurf cage should hold you" he said, as he placed Saviour in a cage. "Keep and eye on our golden baby, while I make a small collection" Gargamel told Azrael. Saviour easily escaped from the cage, Azrael noticed her. Meanwhile outside, Gargamel had told the Smurfs his deal. "You mean you want all of us?" Papa asked. "That's right! Every last one in the cage, Now!, I mean it, end of discussion" Gargamel said, pointing to the cage. "But if we all give ourselves up, who is going to take care of both Baby and Saviour?" Papa asked. Gargamel realized that he was right. "I hadn't thought of that, all right, all right, I'll tell you what two of you can remain free!" Gargamel said. "But who?" Papa said, "It will take time for us to decide". Gargamel hated the sound of that. "How much time?" he asked angrily. ... Back inside the hovel, Saviour picked up a nearby test tube and sniffed it. she hated the smell, before tossing it towards other test tubes, knocking them over. she looked on worringly before turning round and seen Azrael snaring down at her. ... Back outside the Smurfs and Gargamel had finally reached an agreement. "All right, all right, you have until midnight to decide who takes care of both Saviour and Baby, but at that time, either this cage is full of Smurfs or Saviour becomes my midnight snack...meanwhile I will not be letting this little nose pincher out of my sight" he said, as he returned to his hovel and closed off all entrances. "Oh Papa Smurf what do we do?" Smurfette asked. "I'm not sure" Papa said. "Papa, didn't Gargamel try this plan before?" Hero asked. "He did, it was close to Baby's First Word Ceremony" Papa said. "He'll be expecting us to smurf the same plan. If we smurf something different we can surprise him" Hero said. "You're right Hero" Papa said. Smurf to Part 2 Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Saviour's First Word Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles